Desafio GW 2010 Amores Possíveis
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: .:. Desafio GUNDAM WING 2010 - AMORES POSSÍVEIS .:. RESULTADO PUBLICADO - VERSÃO 2010 ENCERRADA.
1. Apresentação

**Abertura Oficial XD**

Olá meninas e meninos que gostam de Yaoi e de Gundam Wing \o/

Estamos começando esse blog hoje para promover esse nosso desafio, afinal, o fandom de GW andava meio calminho demais ultimamente.

Todas (os) nós amamos os pilotos? Então temos mais é que continuar nos divertindo por causa deles.

É lógico também que as pessoas que se dignarem a participar desse desafio merecem uma premiação e nós já providenciamos isso (apesar de que, se gostarmos muito do resultado podemos transformar nossa felicidade em algo físico também, quem sabe hohohoho)

Por isso, quem estiver relativamente animado em ganhar um presentinho, ou dar uma sacudida no fandom ou mesmo se divertir pura e simplesmente, venha conferir as regras do nosso desafio.

E, para quem tiver alguma dúvida, nos mande um e-mail ou PM, que essas dúvidas serão respondidas no Blog que está no nosso profile.

Não deixe de marcar presença, nem que seja para fazer o boca a boca, pois lembre-se: se você não quer participar, pode conhecer alguém que queira.

Beijinhos!

Ilía Verseau


	2. Edital Versão Revista e Atualizada XD

**DESAFIO GW 2010 –** _**AMORES POSSÍVEIS**_

.

**EDITAL 26 de JUNHO – REEDIÇÃO COM NOVAS DATAS**

**I- OBJETIVO**

1) O _**Desafio GW 2010 — Amores Possíveis**_ visa explorar **NOVOS CASAIS** yaoi entre os rapazes (gostosos XD~) em Gundam Wing.

2) Visa também incentivar o surgimento de novas autoras e revitalizar o fandom brasileiro da série aqui no Fanfiction (ponto) net (para a felicidade geral ^0^).

3) Para tanto, desafiamos vocês – leitoras, autoras, tradutoras, curiosas, amantes de yaoi em Gundam Wing, enfim, todas nós \o/ – a participarem do _**Desafio GW 2010 — Amores Possíveis**_ criando novas fanfics, presenteando as centenas de fãs da série, dando um show de criatividade.

4) Por que o nome _**Amores Possíveis**_? Simples, porque a gente quer fazer um certo _swing_ XD (ver mais detalhes abaixo hohohoho).

**(! IMPORTANTE – NOVAS DATAS)

* * *

**

**II - ETAPAS**

**1) Envio: **Hoje, 31/01/2010 (domingo), é a abertura ofiicial do Desafio GW 2010 — Amores Possíveis. A partir dessa data as participantes terão um prazo de 63 (sessenta e três, sim você leu certo) dias para criar e enviar as fics para nós da Organização, pelo seguinte e-mail: _desafio (ponto) gw2010 (arroba) gmail (ponto) _com até o dia 05/06/2010 (sábado), dia do encerramento do envio.

**2) Análise: **A partir da data de encerramento para envio das fics, a Organização terá o prazo de duas semanas para analisar se as fanfics recebidas estão de acordo com as regras estipuladas por esse desafio (de 05/06/2010 a 26/06/2010 – dois sábados).

**3) ****(NOVO!)**** Publicação: **As fanfics serão publicadas na internet no dia **27/06/2010** (domingo), única e exclusivamente no site www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net

**4) ****(NOVO!)**** Votação: **A votação será realizada pelo público, (não haverá juízes) única e exclusivamente no site Fanfiction (ponto) net, através do sistema de reviews a partir da data de publicação, **27/06/2010** (domingo), e terminará dia **01/08/2010** (domingo). A participação do público é importantíssima. Assim sendo, pedimos que divulguem, leiam, avaliem.

**5) ****(NOVO!)**** Resultado: **As fanfics vencedoras serão divulgadas no dia 15/08/2010 (domingo).

**6) Premiação: **Como esse projeto tem o propósito de incentivar a criatividade das amantes da série, nada disso será de graça, ou seja, sim: vai ter premiação, galera \o\.

**III - REGRAS:

* * *

**

**# TEMA:**

1) O tema do Concurso é: **"Amores Possíveis".**

2) Assim, para fugir do convencional, está **PROIBIDA A PRESENÇA DE HEERO E DUO COMO CASAL PRINCIPAL OU SECUNDÁRIO. Ambos poderão fazer parte de trios, quartetos, quintetos, etc mas NUNCA apenas como casal.**

3) Portanto: **não será** **permitido fanfics 1+2; 2+1; 1+2+1; 2+1+2; 1x2; 2x1; 1x2x1 ou 2x1x2.**

4) Existe uma infinidade de casais yaoi que podem ser formados entre os personagens de Gudam Wing. **ESTAO VALENDO TODAS AS VARIAÇÕES POSSÍVEIS**. **Explorem**.

5) Só para constar: estão valendo **CASAIS, TRIOS, QUARTETOS** e assim _sucessivamente_, quem manda é a imaginação da autora.

* * *

**# CONTEÚDO**

1) O Desafio terá apenas a categoria **Yaoi **(mas nem precisava dizer, não era mesmo? XD)

2) Não serão aceitas fanfics excessivamente melosas, daquelas que atraem formigas.

3) Por quê? Simples, a diabetes é uma doença disseminada na terceira idade, o pessoal aqui da Organização quer se prevenir desde cedo u.u.

4) Falando sério: lembre-se que os rapazes da série são, como já dito: **RA-PA-ZES**! Um amigo disse certa vez: _eu sou viado, mas não sou fresco._

5) Isso não quer dizer que a fanfic não possa conter romance. Só evitem carregar nas tintas.

6) A intenção do respectivo Desafio é **investir na criatividade** da autora para que sejam criadas fics com **substância**,leia-se: um _**roteiro fodástico**_.

* * *

# **FANFICS – CARACTERÍSTICAS TÉCNICAS:**

1)** Todas as** **fanfics deverão ser inéditas,** ou seja, estão terminantemente proibidas fanfics já publicadas em qualquer lugar da internet: _Sites_, _Blogs_, _Deviantart,_ _LJ_ ou outro meio;

2) Cada participante poderá participar **apenas com uma fic;**

3) Caso se detecte plágio, **a autora estará automaticamente desclassificada. Tal fato será levado a conhecimento do público através da Organização**.

4) O número **mínimo** de páginas será de 12 (doze) e no **máximo **50 (cinqüenta).

5) As fanfics deverão obedecer aos seguintes critérios de formatação:

a) Fonte: Arial

b) Tamanho: 12

c) Não é permitido o uso de recuos e/ou "tabs" Deverá haver um "enter" entre um parágrafo e outro

6) Autora que não conseguir alcançar ou ultrapassar o número de páginas exigido terá sua fanfic devolvida para a correção.

7) Em caso de não obtenção de resposta da autora em 05 (cinco) dias ou em permanecendo a desobediência dos critérios anteriores, **a autora será desclassificada. **

8) A fanfic pode ser Oneshot (capítulo único) ou divida em capítulos, mas deverá estar concluída.

9) A fanfic deverá ser **obrigatoriamente** revisada ou betada.

10) A Fanfic poderá conter: cabeçalho, retratações e explicações de termos ou expressões, etc. Eles não serão contabilizados quanto ao critério do número mínimo e máximo de páginas.

11) A autora deverá classificar a fanfic para informar ao público do que ela se trata. Ex: Universo Alternativo, M-Preg, OOC, etc.

13) Todos os **gêneros** serão aceitos. Exemplo: Romance, Ação, Ficção, Aventura, etc.

14) As fanfics poderão conter situações eróticas (_lime_, _citrus_, _lemon_, _toys_, etc)

* * *

**# ENVIO:**

1) A fanfic deverá ser enviada a partir do dia **31/01/2010 até 05/06/2010 **para o e-mail: desafio (ponto) gw2010 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com

2) Deverá ser enviada anexa ao email, em um arquivo .doc, .xdoc, .zip ou .rar. (**Não cole sua fanfic no corpo do e-mail! **Facilite nosso trabalho pelo amor que você tem ao Yaoi, por favor!

3) O assunto do email deverá ser: **"Minha Fic"** XD

4) Deverão constar ainda os seguintes dados no corpo do email:

a) Nick da autora:

b) Email da autora:

c) Título da fanfic:

d) Resumo da fanfic:

e) Beta:

f) Casal:

g) Classificação:

h) Gênero:

i) Direitos Autorais:

5) É da responsabilidade da autora fazer o resumo exigido pelo Fanfiction (ponto) net, devendo conter: 255 (duzentos e cinqüenta e cinco) caracteres.

* * *

**(! NOVAS DATAS – IMPORTANTE !) **

**# PUBLICAÇÃO:**

1) **(NOVO!)**As fanfics serão lançadas única e exclusivamente no site doFanfiction (ponto) net, no dia **27/06/2010** (domingo), onde permanecerão para leitura e votação do público até **01/08/2010** (domingo).

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Os nomes das autoras serão revelados apenas no momento em que forem exibidos os resultados.

* * *

**(!NOVAS DATAS – IMPORTANTE - **_**Essa é a fase atual**_**) **

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

1) **(NOVO!) **O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _Desafio_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

3) As leitoras deverão votar em **todas** as 13 fanfics **obrigatoriamente**.

4) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

5) O objetivo dessa regra é não criar qualquer injustiça com as autoras participantes. Vamos prestigiar o trabalho de todo mundo, pessoal, afinal, escrever dá um trabalho da pxxxa. ò.ó/

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

a)** Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b)** Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c)** Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

**Observação:** Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso. Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um. Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

.

.

* * *

**(! NOVAS DATAS – IMPORTANTE !) **

**IV - RESULTADOS:**

1) **(! NOVO)** Os resultados serão publicados no dia: **15****/08/2010**(domingo).

* * *

**V - PREMIAÇÕES**

1) Serão premiados **os 1º ao 10º lugar** (do Primeiro ao Décimo). Tem prêmio para todo mundo para todos os gostos, estilos e tamanhos \o\

2) Os prêmios consistirão em:

a)** 1º Lugar:** O **Casal/Trio/Quarteto/Quinteto** da Fanfic em **Biscuit**, uma **Fanart **com uma Cena da Fanfic (escolhida pela autora) e uma CAMISETA com o **Casal/Trio/Quarteto/Quinteto **da fic ganhadora** – o traço da desenhista é lindo!;**

**.**

b)** 2º Lugar: **O **Casal/Trio/Quarteto/Quinteto** da Fanfic em **Biscuit**, uma **Fanart **com uma Cena da Fanfic (escolhida pela autora);

.

c) **3º Lugar: **O **Casal/Trio/Quarteto/Quinteto** da Fanfic em **Biscuit;**

**.**

d) **4º ao 10º:** Um banner bem legal como participante do _**Desafio GW 2010 — Amores Possíveis**_ que você poderá postar no seu Blog, Fotolog, Live Journal, Photobucket, Deviantart e toda a parafernália da Internet de hoje; imprimir no tamanho 200x300cm e colocar na parede do seu quarto, etc. Você poderá fazer o que quiser, até colocar de estampa numa camiseta, numa caneca, no seu caderno, que tal, hein? Hein?

* * *

**VI - DÚVIDAS:**

1) Qualquer dúvida poderá ser enviada para o e-mail: desafio (ponto) gw2010 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com, ou por PM através do próprio Fanfiction

2) Suas respostas serão publicadas no Blog, porque sua dúvida pode ser a de outra pessoa também

.

_31 de Janeiro de 2010 / 25 de Junho de 2010_

_._

**Ilía Verseau**

**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

**Co-Participantes:**

Aninha Saganokai – _Biscuits_

Cristal Samejima e Yaoi Writers - _Divulgação_

(por liberalidade nossa, viu, Cristal? XD)

Giovanna Leandro – _Fanarts_

Youko Takabayashi – _Banners_

Leonarod – _Banners_


	3. Espalhando a boa nova

Espalhando a Boa Nova - Faltam apenas 05 dias!

Gente, a Keiko me ensinou a "embutir" o link nos banners, basta você digitar esses comandos no seu cantinho da net (blog, fotolog, LJ - eu tentei no não funcionou ç.ç), sejam criativos espalhando a notícia \o/

Substituam:  
(1) "**(**" pelo símbolo de menor ; e (2) "**)**" pelo símbolo de maior (para melhor visualização, acessem o blog - está no nosso profile)

Para facilitar ainda mais, já marquei para vocês o/

**Banner pequeno:** (a href=".net/u/2237479/")(img src="./_P94lbHDh_nk/TB1rlcQWMKI/AAAAAAAACyQ/UJqyUzOHeLc/s1600/Ilia+Contest+Banner+" /)(/a)

**Banner médio:** (a href=".net/u/2237479/")(img src="./_P94lbHDh_nk/TB1rquaA2VI/AAAAAAAACyY/nYk2FKSVRv4/s1600/Ilia+Contest+Banner+" /)(/a)

**Banner grande:** (a href=".net/u/2237479/")(img src="./_P94lbHDh_nk/TB1rvFO6kZI/AAAAAAAACyg/_zfJu_sbZlE/s1600/Ilia+Contest+Banner+" /)(/a)

Tem que substituir todos eles, caso contrário não funciona, mas vale a pena, porque fica lindo! *o*

Parece confuso, mas não é, apenas copiem vão para o editor de HTML (geralmente ele está bem visível), substituam os caracteres e, então, vai aparecer a imagem com o link ^^

Bjão

Ilía

PS: *eternamente grata à Keiko*


	4. Dúvidas Que Vão Surgindo Parte 01

**Dúvidas Que Vão Surgindo - Parte I**

_**1) Se eu posso postar fics em capítulos, cada capítulo deve ter no máximo quantas páginas?**_

Resposta: Bem, se a fic for em capítulos, todos eles somados devem ter 50 ^^ páginas

.

_**2) Quanto ao envio das fics, o Desafio foi lançado no dia 31/01, vocês já estão recebendo no dia 31/01 mesmo?**_

Resposta: Estamos sim ^^ Quem já tiver uma fic pronta e que seja inédita já pode mandar para a gente, mas eu entendo que, já que haverá prêmios em jogo, as pessoas queiram caprichar mais. Ainda está longe da data de entrega, vocês tem tempo para criar ^.~

.

_**3) Posso votar em mim mesmo quando estiverem as fics on-line?**_

Resposta: Pode, né? Seu voto apenas não será de grande incentivo no computo da nota, já que que outras pessoas estão participando. Agora, não vá detonar a fic dos outros porque além de sacanagem, você não estaria muito no espírito do desafio que é divertir todo mundo, ou seja, deixar-nos felizes porque estamos mexendo com Gundam Wing.

.

_**4) Posso colocar qualquer casal? Sério, qualquer um mesmo?**_

Resposta: Desde que não seja 1x2, pode sim. Mesmo que seja... sei lá, Treize com Rashid (fala sério, eles formariam um casal fofo XD *cof cof cof*). Tudo bem que o título do Desafio é "Amores Possíveis" e não "Amores Bizarros", mas se você acha que Treize e Rashid tem tudo a ver, então pronto, taí uma sugestão de casal que você pode trabalhar XD


	5. Dúvidas Que Vão Surgindo Parte 02

**Dúvidas que Vão Surgindo - Parte II**

_**1) Pode Lemon?**_

Resposta: Pode sim ^^ Acho que quase todo mundo gosta de lemon.

_**2) E sexo hétero, pode?**_

Resposta: Hmm... não é bem o público que estamos tentando atingir, o que queremos é promover **fics yaoi**, portanto, não serão permitidas fics que contenham casais hétero como principais

Agora, se você é fã de um casal hétero (qualquer que seja ele) porque gosta de algumas mulheres da série como Sally, Une, Noin, etc, você pode colocar, desde que esse não seja o casal principal da sua fic.

_**3) E Yuri?**_

Resposta: Pode sim, desde que o roteiro se enquadre nas situações anteriores ^.~ (pergunta **nº 2**)

_**4) Qualquer conteúdo sexual? Sério?**_

Resposta: Sim, qualquer coisa: shota, dark lemon, BDSM, brinquedinhos sexuais, tortura, hentai (1), etc...

Só se lembre que não é todo mundo que gosta desse tipo de assunto e que as fics **serão avaliadas pelo público.**

Claro que se a autora souber encaixar bem o tema "espinhoso" na trama da fic, isso quer dizer que ela tem muito talento e deverá receber notas altas.

Se você acha que tem uma boa idéia, vá em frente \o/

O único tema que realmente não é permitido é **zoofilia**. Por quê? Acho que todo mundo concorda que é meio bizarro demais...

Agora, fics com personagens fantásticos (extraordinários) como: sereias e tritões, transmorfos, experiências que misturam genes de humanos com animais e resultam num ser híbrido, etc não podem ser consideradas zoofilia ao pé da letra.

Zoofilia seria pegar a pobre cabra e dar um crau nela " (todo mundo sabe de alguma história com cabra ç.ç).

É isso que** não pode: cenas de sexo explícito com animais**.

Bjinhos

Ilía

(1)** Wikipédia:** No Oriente, a palavra hentai significa metamorfose, pornografia ou perversão sexual; nunca é usado para referir a atividade sexual "normal", nem qualquer entretenimento de sexo explícito.


	6. Dúvidas Que Vão Surgindo Parte 03

_**1) Posso colocar notas iniciais ou finais?**_

Resposta: Claro, pode sim. Tá lá no edital inclusive o/

Essas notas inclusive não estão limitadas ao número de páginas, ou seja, é a fic quem tem que ter até 50 páginas.

As notas de começo e de fim são um caso a parte não serão contabilizadas no total de páginas.

Por isso, uma dica, quando escrever sua fic, veja primeiro se ela está dentro do número e páginas, depois, faça suas notinhas à vontade, elas podem até ficar maior que a fic, quem sabe XD

_**2) Posso colocar aqueles "separadores de cena" (ex: XxX, OoO, o.O.o, ~*~, etc)?**_

Resposta: Pode, ué. ^.^

Mais uma dica: use um diferente do que você costuma usar.

Eu, Ilía, por exemplo, costumo usar esse: o.O.o , percebe que alguém pode reconhecer você por causa disso?

Não achei uma dúvida boba, pelo contrário, ela tem um desdobramento importante.

_**3) Depois que vocês revelarem quem é que escreveu cada fic e talz... A gente vai poder postar as fics nos nossos profiles ou em outros sites?**_

Resposta: Logicamente! \o\ a fic é de vocês, não teria sentido a gente ficar com elas guardadas, né?

Porém, por favor, quando você for lançá-la com seu nome, coloque que a fic participou do Desafio ^.^

_**4) Vocês dizem que vale qualquer casal menos 1x2... Isso quer dizer q vale 3x4 ou 13x5? O.o**_

Resposta: Sim, sim. 3x4, 4x3, 3x4x3, 4x3x4, 13x5, 5x13, 5x13x5, 13x5.

Ou, se você quiser realmente inovar: **3x5, 5x4, 4x13, 13x3, 3x4x5, 3x4x5x13**, o que sua imaginação quiser.

Mas acho que essa pergunta eu já havia respondido num outro post, não? _

_**5)**_ _**O resumo do ff~net deve conter aquele exato número de caracteres ou pode ter menos? E eu posso incluir classificação nele (tipo: comédia) ou não?**_

Resposta: Sim o número de caracteres pode ser menor que o limite de 255.

Quanto a incluir a classificação, melhor não. Você já irá enviar uma classificação detalhada da fic por e-mail, que deverá ficar no corpo da fic, _a priori._

Acho que era só isso,

Bjins

Já sabem, qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar \o\

__Ilía

PS: sigam a gente no blog, tá tão bonitinho ali do lado cheio de carinhas, eu quero mais ç.ç


	7. Dúvidas Que Vão Surgindo Parte 04

Dúvidas que Vão Surgindo – Parte IV

_**1) Ilía, a fic tem que ser betada/revisada, mas eu não tenho beta, o que eu faço?**_

2) Ilía, eu tenho beta, mas ela é da Organização! /o\ (Leia-se minha beta é você ou a Illy).

3) Ilía, você tem como disponibilizar betas para a gente?__

Acho que eu posso responder a todas essas perguntas eu um único texto.

Realmente eu entendo a preocupação. O trabalho do beta é de construir a fic junto com o autor. Um beta pode modificar a fic por completo, claro, para melhor ou para pior, não é verdade?

Por isso mesmo, tem que ser uma pessoa de confiança e que você saiba que os problemas no texto que ele apontar não são uma crítica pura e simples para derrubar o seu trabalho, mas porque quer ver a fic bem escrita e coerente.

Muitas vezes o beta surge também como o ombro amigo para as horas de insegurança, o famoso: _Será que tá bom? Será que o pessoal vai gostar? _Não deixa de ser uma forma de avaliar em primeira mão a qualidade da sua fic.

E até mesmo, tem horas que o beta já sabe mais da fic que você autor (né, Illy? XD *Ilía abraça a própria beta*) e te chama atenção para detalhes que não se encaixam bem ao que você escreveu antes.

Daí, repito, eu entendo a preocupação que a falta de uma beta causa.

Agora, para o nosso Desafio, a fic **não necessariamente precisa estar betada, **_**ela pode estar simplesmente revisada.**_

Eu devo estar escutando alguém gritando aí do outro lado do PC: _o quê? O_O Depois desse discurso todo você diz que para o Desafio NÃO PRECISA de betagem? Essa menina enlouqueceu?_

Calma, deixa eu explicar devagarzinho.

A fic **precisa, sim, de revisão**, tanto que se não fosse assim não seria uma regra lá do edital, mas **não é imprescindível betagem**.

Qual é a diferença? É fácil, a revisão é algo mais simples, não deixa de ser apenas uma correção do texto, nada muito profundo, apenas uma olhada atenta para procurar erros mais visíveis e contradições perceptíveis logo de cara.

Ninguém gosta de pegar um texto cheio de erros e, por mais que **português NÃO seja critério de avaliação**, isso não quer dizer que o público irá gostar de ver uma fic de escrita problemática. Daí a necessidade de revisão.

Estão entendendo onde eu quero chegar?

_**É o seguinte: a betagem não é obrigatória, mas é obrigatório que você corrija sua fic!**_

Acho que ninguém aqui é professor de redação, mas todo mundo deve usar uma escrita correta e clara.

E antes que eu comece a dar uma de Tia Érika (minha professora de redação que infernizou meu segundo grau, mas eu hoje escrevo razoavelmente bem por causa dela e de Tio Silvio – outro profs), dêem uma conferida nos links abaixo:

Nyah Fanfiction - Aulas de Português (adorei essa iniciativa do Nyah)

Professor Pasquale - Dicas (quem não lembra do "Nossa Língua Portuguesa"?)

E **muito importante**: confiram a fic no corretor de texto do Word/BrOffice/JavaOffice/GoogleDocs!

É geralmente aquele botãozinho que tem escrito "abc" e no Word (o que eu uso), basta apertar a tecla "F7" do seu teclado, ele corrige alguns dos erros mais comuns de gramática também.

Fora que, se o Word (meu caso) não reconheça a palavra e você tem certeza de que ela está certa, recorra ao Aurélio On-line:

Dicionário Aurélio - On-line

_Putz, Ilía, quanta coisa óbvia! E você ainda não respondeu às perguntas!_

De fato, mas escrever corretamente é difícil e todo mundo deve usar de toda a ajuda que conseguir, ainda mais se decidir que é melhor fazer tudo sozinho.

Então, depois dessa introdução um tanto longa, vou responder às perguntas com mais rapidez:

1) Você não tem beta e não confia/conhece alguém para pedir ajuda, mas tem todos esses recursos que eu acabei de colocar aí em cima.

Eu já lancei capítulos sem qualquer tipo de revisão/betagem e conheço pessoas que fazem isso também e nem por isso nossos textos ficaram coisas execráveis e que mereciam ser deletados sumariamente.

Leia seu texto com cuidado e depois de alguns dias, leia de novo, isso já ajuda a não cometermos uma série de errinhos bobos e chatos que acometem todo mundo.

2) Se eu ou Illy somos suas betas, infelizmente não poderemos ajudar como betas/revisoras.

Eu e ela sabemos quem está participando do concurso e uma das nossas regras é o **anonimato para não acontecerem privilégios.**

Se eu ajudar, não deixa de ser um favorecimento, o que é injusto com os outros participantes.

Pense com carinho em chamar outra pessoa ou corrigir sua fic sozinho (a).

3) Disponibilizar betas eu não posso, mas posso pedir com esse post que alguém que não queira participar do Desafio competindo com uma fic, **mas que ainda assim queira ajudar**, se habilite a ser beta/revisor dos autores concorrentes.

Quem quiser ser beta/revisor fale comigo que eu faço um outro post aqui com seus nomes e contatos, **daí vocês (autores e voluntários) acertam os detalhes entre vocês mesmos**.

Acho que era só… vou parar por aqui que esse post está enorme.

Bjão a todos e bom fim de carnaval, juízo, viu? XD

Ilía


	8. Sistema de Votação Critérios 01

**Sistema de Votação - Critérios I**

Pois bem, gente, estamos mesmo na reta final, das 04 fics a serem analisadas só está faltando 01! \o/

Agora, vamos lá, como eu já disse, no edital constam 03 critérios de avaliação a serem considerados pelo público:

1) Evolução;

2) Coerência;

3) Originalidade

Hoje eu vou falar apenas do conceito de Escola de Samba, ou seja, o que é a **Evolução**?

Já nos diria Darwin que a **Evolução** é a mudança gradual de características hereditárias de uma geração para outra. Quando se trata do texto, não é muito diferente.

Vamos dizer assim, o texto tem que fluir legal.

Pois é, a **Evolução** é justamente a mudança gradativa do enredo que levam o leitor do início ao fim sem sequer sentir que está lendo ^.~

Sabe quando a gente começa a ler alguma coisa e parece que 50 páginas depois ainda é tudo igual? Ou quando começamos a ver um texto que dá saltos gigantes no tempo e ficamos com aquela sensação de que tá faltando algo?

Isso gente, são problemas de **Evolução. **Tanto quando o texto emperra; quanto quando o texto dá saltos que a pessoa fica _

Um bom exemplo são os livros da J. K. Rolling. Eu adoro a série Harry Potter, mas ODEIO A MANIA que a J. K. tem de de explicar todos os mistérios nas últimas 30 páginas do livro, tanto que o 7º livro ficou daquele jeito atabalhoado ¬¬

Portanto, quando forem analisar o critério **Evolução **das fics do Desafio, observem se as autoras tiveram a preocupação de seguir uma linha de desenvolvimento que levem você a se sentir bem com o que está lendo:

1) Sem ficar impaciente para que aconteça alguma coisa;

2) Ou mesmo você grite ao final: como assim? Ficou Tudo "jogado"!

É mais ou menos isso, hoje estou sem inspiração para escrever. Se tiverem muitas dúvidas, eu volto ao assunto, ok, meninas (os)?

Bjão, Ilía


	9. Sistema de Votação Critérios 02

**Sistema de Votação - Critérios II**

Faltando apenas 03 dias, eu tenho mesmo que correr com essas postagens ^.^"

Como o prometido, retomemos o tópico dos critérios. Só para relembrar quais são eles:

1) Evolução

2) Coerência

3) Originalidade

[Eu decorei rapidinho de tanto Illy pegar o microfone de surpresa e me mandar dizer quais eram os tais critérios nos podecasts que a gente gravou ].

O tema da explicação de hoje é o tópico 02: **Coerência**.

Um texto coerente nada mais é do que um texto que tenha pé e cabeça u.u, claro, existe outras características, mas em resumo é justamente isso: _... A relação lógica entre as idéias, pois essas devem se complementar, é o resultado da não-contradição entre as partes do texto._ (Brasil Escola – link no Blog).

A **coerência** que a gente aprende nas aulas de redação do colégio também tem um teor de correção textual.

**Como o critério português não será levado em consideração pela organização no momento da contagem dos pontos que cada autor recebeu**, eu peço que vocês se atenham apenas à parte do conteúdo da fanfic.

Esse conteúdo tem que ter início, meio e fim e todas as idéias apresentadas tem que ser plausíveis dentro do contexto.

Por exemplo: se os meninos são tritões, é óbvio que eles têm que respirar embaixo d'água, já pensou uma criatura meio peixe se afogando? Ou algo mais sutil: Heero é quase mudo e não expressa seus sentimentos, mas no momento de se declarar para Wufei, profere um discurso de quase uma página inteira.

Me deixa traçar uma historinha:

.

.

.

Muitos anos se passaram depois da guerra entre as Colônias e a Terra. Cada um dos pilotos Gundam havia tocado com suas vidas e isso era o de se esperar deles, claro. Um deles, em especial, parecia ter tomado um rumo que ninguém esperaria dele: Trowa, o antes silencioso e analítico piloto, agora era locutor de rádio.

Ele apresentava o programa do despertar, às sete horas da manhã e entretinha seus ouvintes contando piadas e exercendo comentários sarcásticos sobre o cotidiano da cidade, ou proferindo farpas contra a política local.

Ainda passava o dia inteiro na sede da estação, voltando para casa ao anoitecer.

Quando em casa, sua rotina era tirar os sapatos, jogar as chaves sobre a mesa junto com a carteira e ir para o quarto. Lá, acendia as luzes e levantava o colchão da cama box, retirando de um buraco no suporte de baixo o outro ex-piloto, Duo, que tinha uma expressão contente no rosto apesar de estar amarrado e amordaçado.

Retirada a fita metálica da boca de Duo, ele cumprimentou feliz o amante com um selinho, dizendo:

"Chegou cedo, Amor".

"É não tinha mais pauta e liberaram" respondeu Trowa. "Mas o que você, seu cachorro, tem a ver com isso?" Desferiu o primeiro soco, fazendo o namorado bambear. Agarrou-o pela trança e saiu arrastando-o pela casa, até a cozinha.

Trowa pegou a faca de carne sobre o balcão e desferiu o primeiro golpe, arrebentando as amarras que imobilizavam o corpo de Duo (peguei vocês XD)

Todo esfolado e ainda meio zonzo, Duo se levantou, aquelas brincadeiras de Trowa estavam começando a ficar cansativas. Pegou a faca não mão dele, dando uma ligeira lavadinha em água corrente, pondo-se a tratar a carne que estava na geladeira para fazer o jantar de ambos.

Nessas horas, Trowa costumava esquadrinhá-lo como outrora, ficando muito concentrado em seu serviço, enquanto conversavam animadamente, como nos tempos de "recém-casados"

"Quatre ligou, estava insuportável como sempre, completamente estressado. Não parava de gritar com os funcionários. Não agüento mais passar 05 minutos falando com ele." Comentou o latino-europeu.

"E o que Q-man conta de novo?"

"Falar sobre a vida... Foi uma boa conversa de 02 horas, bem agradável. Fora que marcamos uma seção de sexo para o final de semana"

"Porra, Trowa, era a minha vez! Eu quem estava na escala de dar para o Quatre dessa vez."

"Mas ele ligou para mim e não para você."

"Eu quem vou dar para o Quatre!" Duo largou a faca na pia e saiu correndo em direção a Trowa com ânsias de matá-lo, tanto que seu olhar era aterrorizante, o que fez o outro congelar na cadeira.

Como uma criança que brincava de pique (pega-pega; tica - sinônimos para outras partes do país), Trowa saiu gargalhando e gritando: _você nem me pegaaaa_, seguido por Duo que, divertido, cantarolava:

"Eu sou o lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau. Eu pego as criancinhas pra fazer min-gau!"

"Vem me pegar, Seu Lobo!"

Trowa tropeçou na ponta do tapete, rolando para o lado do sofá. Duo colocou-se por cima dele e, começaram se beijar de uma maneira faminta. Em poucos segundos Duo abocanhou o membro ereto do moreno, enquanto preparava sua entrada.

Trowa gemia como uma atriz de filme pornô barato, proferindo frases desconexas, mas tão cheias de luxúria que faria a própria Carlota Joaquina corar de pudor.

Ali mesmo, fizeram um maravilhoso sexo selvagem, apesar de que, Trowa dizia a todo instante: _ai, Duo, o que você está fazendo?_ _Estou com medo. Me trata direitinho... Pare... é tão bom, mas pare. Ai, o que está acontecendo? Você pode fazer isso, Duo? É normal eu me sentir pegando fogo assim? _

Adormeceram abraçados e, ao amanhecer, Trowa novamente amordaçou Duo e o amarrou, sem nenhuma resistência da sua parte e o colocou novamente dentro da cama e foi trabalhar.

.

.

.

Entenderam o que eu quis dizer como: o texto precisa fazer sentido? ^^

Um beijão para todo mundo, me despeço por aqui, pois, para variar, eu estou atrasada /o\

Ilía


	10. Sistema de Votação Critérios 03

**Sistema de Votação - Critérios III**

Oi, oi, oi, finalizando agora a explicação dos critérios \o/

Vozes ao fundo: _Quais são mesmo os critérios, Ilía?_

1) Evolução;  
2) Coerência;  
3) Originalidade ^.^

É importante deixar claro que os critérios não têm pesos diferentes, eles valem exatamente a mesma coisa. Porém,_ pessoalmente_, eu acho a **originalidade** o mais importante numa fic.

Para mim, a fic pode ser um pouco confusa e não fluir muito legal, mas se me surpreender, entra nas favoritas.

Gostos a parte, que não têm nada a ver com esse post, vamos tentar definir o que seja a **originalidade**.

**Originalidade** é criar algo novo, experimental, explorar os personagens de uma forma inusitada, sob um enfoque que ninguém nunca deu.

Fica difícil explicar teoricamente, né? _ Querem um exemplo? Pois muito bem, vou retomar a historinha tosca do post anterior (que pelo jeito fez sucesso XD):

.

.

.  
Anos depois...

Olhou para os lados naqueles corredores escuros e austeros. Tudo naquele lugar parecia contrário ao que pregavam, mas as pessoas que o mantinham eram os "entendidos", não ele, um reles ex-soldado que apenas sabia combater.

Pior do que estar ali por algumas horas, no entanto, era saber que o outro não poderia sair dali tão cedo, ou mesmo, se saísse um dia.

O enfermeiro que seguia parou frente a uma porta e, depois de alguns segundos, virou para si dizendo que ele poderia entrar. Agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça. Sentia-se exasperado demais para poder cumprimentar propriamente o outro homem, mesmo que sentisse nele educação verdadeira.

Entrou no consultório, vendo o médico com as mãos cruzadas e apoiado na mesa encará-lo com a frieza profissional que estava acostumado que emanasse daquele senhor sisudo de meia idade.

"Ele piorou pelo jeito." Comentou Duo ao sentar-se na cadeira oferecida para ele.

"Não encare as coisas dessa forma, senhor." respondeu o médico "Ele teve uma crise ontem, nada mais."

"Nada mais? Doutor, eu sei que o senhor está acostumado a todo tipo de desgraça, eu também já vi muita coisa, mas não agüento..." sufocou suas palavras. As visitas à clínica eram estressante demais, pois geralmente eram relacionadas a problemas.

"Entendo... ele foi sedado. Gostaria de vê-lo de qualquer forma?" "Por favor."

Chegaram ao quarto em que Trowa dormia como se estivesse morto, mal via o peito dele mexer pela respiração. Ainda por cima, o antigamente charmoso moreno de olhos verdes tinha mãos e pés amarrados para sua segurança e a de terceiros.

Em várias partes dos braços dele, Duo notou curativos recentes que ainda vertiam um pouco de sangue. O psiquiatra lhe explicara que durante o acesso de fúria, Trowa mordera os próprios braços, ferindo-se em vários pontos. Tocou os curativos com as pontas dos dedos. Nenhuma reação, nem mesmo de dor.

Quando se viu sozinho, deixou as emoções aflorarem. Culpava-se por as coisas terem chegado àquele nível. Por que fora tão cego e não notara os sinais?

Contudo, um diagnóstico de transtorno do estresse pós-traumático não era de se admirar. Mas daí a se tornar alguma coisa mais séria nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça. Afinal, tanto ele próprio quanto Trowa eram ex-pilotos gundam que foram jogados ainda muito cedo numa guerra.

Depois de alguns anos já se sentia mais confortável em ter sido um mero peão naquele intrincado jogo de poderes, pois ele, bem ou mal, conseguia falar a respeito do assunto enquanto dividiam a mesma casa e a mesma cama. Porém, Trowa parecia guardar tudo para si os fatos e absorver também os problemas do amante.

Com o tempo, foram se distanciando. Um tanto desorientado com seu relacionamento, encontrou em Quatre a abertura e o desejo que vinha procurando , em vão, no latino-europeu depois de tantos anos.

Quando saíra de casa para morar com Quatre, achava que o moreno reagira muito bem, afinal, parecia mesmo ter entendido suas razões.

Duo havia se mudado para L4 e havia anos que mantinha uma relação estável, quando recebeu um telefonema da Terra perguntando se conhecia um Trowa Barton.

Escutou uma voz masculina esplicar os detalhes do telefonema. Ia horrorizando-se a cada palavra, sua pressão sangüínea baixou, inclusive, mas se manteve firme até ouvir o fim da notícia e não esmoreceu até chegar à Terra.

Após os vizinhos terem chamado a polícia por causa do barulho de tiros, seu ex-namorado Trowa fora encontrado na casa em que viveram, completamente despido, com uma aparência macilenta de quem estava doente, talvez por claramente se constatar desnutrição.

Ele tinha um revólver descarregado em mãos e na frente dele um real doll (1), com uma longa peruca castanho clara trançada, jazia deitado no chão com várias balas incrustadas no peito e na cabeça. Mais bizarro ainda era que o boneco estava amordaçado e amarrado.

Desde então, Duo era chamado a todo instante pelos médicos, pois Trowa não tinha qualquer outra pessoa que se responsabilizasse por ele. Mesmo Heero e Wufei havia se recusado terminantemente, pois já tinham problemas demais em suas vidas e famílias para arcar com mais um peso desses.

Por sorte, Quatre se dispusera a pagar o tratamento, mas aquela situação já começava a desgastar o namoro deles...

O americano passou a mão desarrumando os cabelos lisos onde outrora havia uma franja excêntrica, mas nunca o encontrava pessoalmente ou sem que ele estivesse dopado, pois Trowa nutria verdadeiro ódio por si.

Não havia o que fazer. Queria acreditar na idéia de cura, mas a cada dia perdia ainda mais as esperanças que ele voltasse a si um dia.

**FIM**

(1) Real Doll = é quase uma boneca inflável, pois serve para os mesmos fins, mas é feito para realmente parecer uma pessoa - é um Ken/Barbie gigante e com órgãos sexuais.

.

.

.

Entenderam mais ou menos o que eu dizer?

A originalidade pode ser uma quebra de expectativa como eu fiz com a historinha de ontem e hoje, pode ser aprofundar os pensamentos de um personagem que geralmente é tachado de esquentado, como o Wufei, mostrar o lado humano de um vilão, como o Treize, etc.

Em suma, posso dizer que a **originalidade** _**é a surpresa**_ que o leitor tem em resposta ao texto que leu.

Aproveitando o ensejo, percebam que essa segunda parte tem alguns problemas de **evolução,** já que tem muitas informações em pouco tempo, mas nada drástico. Entretanto, o que esperar de um texto de menos de 05 páginas? XD Por isso o limite mínimo era 12 \o/

Espero que tenha ficado claro, um beijão a todos e:

DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! DOIS DIAS! _

Ilía

PS: E aí? A originalidade salva ou não salva um texto tosco? xD


	11. Sistema de Votação Notas

Sistema de Votação – Notas

É amanhã, gente, é amanhã \o\

Explicados os Critérios, passemos agora às notas ^.~

Vozes ao fundo: _Ilía, por que as notas vão de 06 a 10?  
_  
Por dois motivos:

1) Eu queria que fossem apenas 05 notas possíveis (06, 07, 08, 09, 10) – concordo com Pitágoras, 05 é o número perfeito u.u  
2)O efeito psicológico. A última coisa que queremos, e a Illy foi bem firme nisso, é que alguém saia magoada com uma nota baixa.

Claro, vocês podem dar notas baixas. Se vocês acharem que a fic merece levar um 06, então dêem 06 à fic.

Mas pensem comigo: se você é uma autora iniciante (e nós temos algumas no Desafio) e leva uma nota baixíssima, como um 03 ou 02, ou pior ainda ZERO, ela dificilmente teria vontade de continuar escrevendo.

Ademais, como nosso Desafio proibiu fics com 1x2 e 2x1, muitas vezes é a primeira aventura da autora que com um casal que ela ainda não "domina". Mesmo uma autora experiente poderia ficar insegura após passar por um festival de notas medíocres, depois de ter se esforçado tanto para entregar a fic no prazo.

Um seis é uma nota baixa? Eu acho que sim, tanto que a maioria das escolas/faculdades que eu conheço a média é 07, mas ao menos levar um 06 não é "tão ruim assim".

E, gente, eu li cada uma das fics. Há fic de todo tipo e para todos os gostos, mas nenhuma, eu repito, nenhuma, merece notas abaixo de 06, confiem em mim. Nossas autoras se esforçaram muito e merecem seu trabalho reconhecido.

Por fim, logicamente, todo mundo está autorizado a escrever o que quiser na review \o/

Sejam elogios, surtos de alegria, sugestões, críticas... Só peço que se lembrem sobre o que eu andei comentando com vocês em posts anteriores sobre ser educado.

Um beijão, eu to caindo de sono, mas to tentando deixar tudo bem encaminhado para não ter muito trabalho amanhã. Desejem-nos sorte \o/

Ilía


	12. E o Desa Vai Para

OLÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, Yaoi Writers do nosso Brasil!

Hoje cá estão, com vocês, as duas I's! Ilia & Illy-chan \o/\o/

Hohohohohohoh...

Muito bem, muito bem...

Quem ae quer saber QUE FIC GANHOU o Desa... e QUE AUTORA a escreveu!

Lindas, na tentativa de prevenir qualquer problema envolvendo o total das notas, a quantidade dos reviews e dezenas de outros 'etceteras', nós, as I's, decidimos tomar como lema para o resultado do Desa 'O Mais Transparente Possível'.

Nas últimas semanas, a Real Life vem atropelando a Ilia, então Eu, Illy-chan, juntamente com a grande ajuda da fofa da Aninha_SaganoKai, peguei o touro pelos chifres e TA-DÁ!

Eis um total de OITO PLANILHAS, todas numeradas por ordem de importância dos dados que nelas estão contidos. Estas planilhs irão proporcionar a todas vocês, autoras e leitoras, uma melhor compreensão de como – e através de quais dados – conseguimos chegar ao RESULTADO DO DESA! *_*

1º Lugar: **Asuka Maxwell** – New Perspective

2º Lugar: **Keiko Maxwell** – Caffe Esmeralda

3º Lugar: **Niu** – Futile Resistance

4º Lugar: **Aryam MacAllister** – Tácito

5º Lugar: **Ifurita** – Retrato Falso

6º Lugar: **Ci-chan** – All That You Can't Leave Behind

7º Lugar (EMPATE): **Otaku-chan01** – A Verdadeira Lenda dos Dragões Míticos & **Andréia Kennen** – Fragrâncias

8º Lugar: **Kiyavi M.** – On The Road

9º Lugar: **Kuu-chan** – Catch My Breath

10º Lugar: **Nchan – **Dream of Rainy Days

11º Lugar: **Meninebea** – Algo que Falta

E´agora que as suas duas I's revelam o RESULTADO MAIS ESPERADO DO FANDOM NACIONAL nos últimos CINCO ANOS!

E AQUI VÃO TODOS OS MAIORES ABRAÇOS DO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDO PARA AS NOSSAS AUTORAS GANHODORAS DO DESAFIO GUNDAM WING 2010 – AMORES POSSÍVEIS!

No próximo post, os avisos quanto aos recebimentos dos Prêmios, meninas!

Illy-chan & Ilia Verseau


	13. Ajustando os Detalhes Finais

**Ajustando os Detalhes Finais**

OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, turma! Boa madrugada a todas vocês,

Yaoi Writers do nosso Brasil!

E cá estão as duas I's com todas vocês novamente!

Ilia & Illy-chan

E se estamos aqui é para dividir com todas e todos vocês, a nossa alegria!

\o/\o/

SAIU! SAIUU!

O resultado do DESAFIO GUNDAM WING 2010 – AMORES POSSÍVEIS...

SAIUUUUUUUUUUU!

*As duas I's se empolgam – a Ilía sai pulando pela sala e a Illy vai soltando os fogos de artifício*

Vocês já viram? Já conferiram QUAIS FORAM as fanfics GANHADORAS?

QUEM FORAM AS AUTORAS que nos proporcionaram TANTAS EMOÇÕES E SENTIMENTOS?

Nossa, a Ilía e eu estamos LOUCAS DE ALEGRIA, com o anúncio das vencedoras, e mais importante, com o anúncio de

TODAS AS NOSSAS QUERIDAS AUTORAS PARTICIPANTES \O/\O/

**Asuka, Keiko, Niu, Aryam, Ifurita, Ci-chan, Otaku, Andréia Kennen, Kiyavi M., Kuu-chan, Nchan, Meninebea, vocês são as verdadeiras estrelas dessa festa gundaniana, sem vocês o Desafio não teria passado de uma mera boa vontade.**

Não deixem de conferir as Planilhas com os dados do Resultado – como falei para vocês no outro post, estão todas numeradas para facilitar a compreensão dos dados utilizados, assim é só acessar, seguir a ordem numérica das planilhas e pronto: vc poderá se deliciar imaginando o TRABALHÃO IMEEEEEENSO que deu para fazê-las XDDD.

Infelizmente elas só são visualizáveis no Blog (endereço no _profile_), aqui está somente a lista.

Planilha 01: TOTAL DE LEITORES PARTICIPANTE

Planilha 02: VOTAÇÃO POR REVIEWS E LEITORES - GERAL

Planilha 03: VOTAÇÃO POR REVIEWS E LEITORES - NÃO CONTABILIZADOS

Planilha 04: REVIEWS COM NOTAS X REVIEWS COM COMENTÁRIOS

Planilha 05: SOMA DOS CRITÉRIOS - FICS 01 A 06

Planilha 06: SOMA DOS CRITÉRIOS - FICS 07 A 12

Planilha 07: FANFICS GANHADORAS - RESULTADO SOMA DOS CRITERIOS

Planilha 08: FANFICS GANHADORAS E AUTORAS - RESULTADO FINAL

OK, agora que o Resultado do Desafio já foi anunciado, passemos agora para a próxima fase, ou seja...

A PREMIAÇÃO \o\ /o/

**Do 1º Lugar – Camiseta:**

Se a Asuka-chan, ganhadora do 1º lugar com o casal 5x4, quiser mandar para a Giovana (nossa desenhista) alguma(s) imagem(ns) que ela goste mais com os dois para ser desenhada na camiseta, a Gio disse que pode enviar, pois vai ajudá-la a escolher que imagem desenhar. Contanto que não seja nada muito explícito, ok?

**Dos 1º e 2º Lugares: Fanarts**

Precisamos que as três autoras vencedoras – Asuka Maxwell (1º lugar), e Keiko Maxwell (2ºlugar) – nos enviem um email, no prazo máximo de hoje até 01 semana, contendo...

- Cena da própria fic escolhida pela Autora para ser desenhada pela nossa Desenhista-Mor Giovana.

OBS.: Enviem o capítulo inteiro onde esteja localizada a cena desejada, mas marquem a cena escolhida em outra cor (tipo azul) para facilitar sua identificação.

**Dos 1º Lugar e , 2º e 3º lugares: Biscuits**

A Aninha_SaganoKai é a responsável pelos Biscuits – e quem já viu os que ela faz, derreteu, podem apostar XD – das fics ganhadoras do Desa, assim, ela irá fazer casais: 5x4 (New Perspective – 1º lugar); 3x1 (Caffe Esmeralda – 2º lugar); 6x2 (Futile Resistance – 3º lugar).

A Aninha estipulou o prazo de 1 mês para entrega dos Biscuits, pois dão um certo trabalho e precisam de no mínimo uma semana para secar completamente, depois de feitos. Ou seja, dentro de poucas semanas a Asuka, a Keiko e a Niu serão donas de lindos casais YaoiGundamWingnianos em Biscuit *_*

**Do 4º Lugar ao 11º Lugares: Banners**

Em 15 dias, os banners prontos \o/, aí é só espalhar net afora fazendo auto propaganda do talento de todas vocês *o* (quem sabe também não podem mandar imprimir numa camiseta para usar em uma convenção de animes hohohohoho).

Quanto à entrega das Premiações:

Precisamos que as três autoras vencedoras - Asuka Maxwell (1º lugar), Keiko Maxwell (2ºlugar) e Niu (3º lugar) – nos enviem um email, no prazo máximo de hoje até 01 semana, com os seguintes dados:

• Nomes Verdadeiros;

• Endereço Completo.

Enviem seus pedidos o mais rápido possível para que possamos ter mais tempo hábil para a confecção dos prêmios ^.^

Beijão!

Illy e Ilía

PS.: passem na nova Yaoi Writers e vejam as regras para o nosso Amigo Secreto *o* - sim, nós somos imperativas -, o Yaoi Secret \o/


End file.
